1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection devices, and particularly to a detection device for detecting a distance between centers of two through holes.
2. Description of Related Art
In device machining, a punching mode is frequently used. Often, the devices define a lot of through holes. To ensure a distance between adjacent through holes meets determined specifications, a caliper is generally used for detecting the distance. However, due to the complicated operation of the caliper and human errors, detection precision is reduced.